


Notturno

by ann1755



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M, Poetic, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann1755/pseuds/ann1755
Summary: Eternamente insieme...
Relationships: André Grandier & Oscar François de Jarjayes
Kudos: 1





	Notturno

_Mariage d'amour_

_Paul de Senneville_

_Jacob’s Piano_

****

**_Notturno_ **

Era accaduto in quel pomeriggio…

Non avevi capito bene cosa di preciso.

D’improvviso nanny era diventata triste e si era messa a piangere e aveva pianto per tutto il resto della giornata. E poi il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora.

La guardavi e lei piangeva.

Non gridava, non strillava ma si vedeva bene che le lacrime rigavano le guance e la faccia pareva solcata da strane grinze, la pelle bianca un poco sciupata come quella dei petali d’un fiore ormai bruciato dal sole, martoriato dalla grandine, piegato dal tempo che scorre.

Il tempo di quel pianto l’avevi trascorso da sola.

Il precettore al mattino, le lezioni a cavallo al pomeriggio e alla sera la cena, da sola.

Dopo due giorni di pianto, nanny ti aveva chiamato, dicendoti che per qualche tempo sarebbe stata lontano.

“Dove?”.

“Devo tornare al mio paese…”.

“Quale paese? Tu abiti qui! Perché?”.

Domande veloci, saltellando sui piedi, mentre la mano tentava di tenere in ordine la stupida calzetta di seta che non ne voleva sapere di stare bella tirata ed al suo posto.

Che nanny ti aveva ordinato di star ferma, s’era seduta e aveva iniziato col risistemare la camiciola dentro i calzoni, aggiustare le benedette calzette, chiudere bottoni e ganci così che tutto fosse ordinato e tirato a dovere.

_Nanerottola!_

L’avevi pensato mentre nanny si soffiava il naso nel fazzoletto e si asciugava le lacrime.

_Non ho nemmeno capito che è accaduto e nessuno vuole dirmelo._

“Devo tornare alla casa dove abitavo prima di arrivare qui…devo tornare là…è successo qualcosa di molto triste…”.

“Tu stavi da un’altra parte? E dove? Ma vai via…ma poi torni? Cosa è successo? Perché piangi sempre?”.

Nanny s’era commossa, aveva negato, ti aveva abbracciato ed tu eri rimasta lì, tra le sue braccia, ad annusare il candido profumo del grembiule pulito, l’odore fresco e penetrante della lavanda che lei s’appuntava sempre, con una spilletta sul petto.

Anche maman aveva un buon odore, più intenso e dolce, spesso aveva lo stesso sapore delle ciliegie candite ma maman non ti aveva mai abbracciato.

Nemmeno quando eravate tu e lei assieme.

Fino a poco prima che nanny fosse finita a piangere tutto il giorno, dividevi la stanza con tua sorella maggiore Hortence.

Ma quella non stava mai zitta, sempre a parlare di abiti, fermagli per capelli, fidanzati, regali e ricevimenti…

Quando poi Josephine, l’altra sorella maggiore, arrivava di sera, dopo cena, tutte e due si mettevano a bisbigliare e a ridacchiare davanti allo specchio, a tirar su e giù i boccoli, pettinarli, lisciarli, rimetterli nel ferro caldo che la testa pareva diventare una specie di nido di serpi.

Ci avevi provato a scendere dal letto e avvicinarti.

Quelle ti avevano guardato con aria rassegnata, un poco pietosa, come a dirti che tanto tu non avresti avuto il privilegio né di agghindarti i capelli, né d’indossare abiti come quelli che spettavano a loro.

Ma mica l’avresti voluto!

Ti sarebbe stato bene stare lì, magari seduta da una parte a guardare le altre due e a capirci qualcosa di cosa facevano e soprattutto perché.

_Stupide!_

Gli dicevi di stare zitte allora e quelle due ti facevano la lingua e tu nemmeno riuscivi a dormire.

Non ne capivi molto di quel che si bisbigliavano ma a parte questo proprio non ti pareva fossero cose così tanto interessanti.

_Perché?_

Gliel’avevi chiesto a nanny.

“Chi sono io?” – gli occhioni sgranati che però non era il tuo nome che volevi sapere.

Fino ad allora ti avevano declinato come un maschio, un moccioso…

I maschi nemmeno sapevi com’erano fatti ma siccome non vestivi come le tue sorelle che pure sapevi com’erano fatte perché qualche volta il bagno assieme a loro l’avevi fatto…

Eri come le tue sorelle eppure non vestivi come loro e non facevi ciò che facevano loro…

“Sei una bambina…e anche molto graziosa…”.

Nanny te l’aveva detto piano, come fosse stato un segreto che nessuno doveva sapere, come se fosse stato sbagliato ch’eri una bambina.

Che avresti potuto fare?

Mica l’avevi scelto tu di essere una bambina…

_Sono una bambina…_

_Sono una bambina…_

Perché allora non eri come le tue sorelle?

Perché non indossavi abiti con ampie sottane, il merletto al fondo delle maniche e i fiorellini ricamati sul corpetto allacciato e stretto fino a che la faccia gli diventava rossa e quasi non riuscivano più a respirare?

Perché andavi a cavallo tutti i giorni mentre loro no, solo ogni tanto, e poi ci si sedevano sopra a quella buffa maniera con tutte e due le gambe da una parte?

E la tua spada…

Loro non avevano né spade, né coltelli…

Forse alla fine di tutto nemmeno avresti voluto sapere s’eri maschio o femmina.

Forse volevi solo sapere chi eri…

Chi eri davvero…

Ti avevano detto che avresti dormito da sola.

Anche Hortence avrebbe avuto una stanza tutta per sé e anche Josephine.

Cathrine, Sofia e Marguerite avrebbero dormito assieme ma non con te.

_Va bene…_

_Devo dormire da sola._

_Ma se adesso anche nanny se ne va…_

Il soffitto era buio.

Era la stessa stanza di prima ma adesso non c’era più la candela che Hortence, quella fifona, teneva accanto al letto, perché lei dice che i fantasmi hanno paura della luce.

_Non ho paura, però il soffitto è buio._

_Vorrei salutare nanny…_

_Domattina devo svegliarmi presto così potrò abbracciarla!_

_Nanny ha detto che da domani sarà maman ad occuparsi di me._

“Maman…ma lei…ma tu…ma torni?”.

“Certo che torno…e non sarò sola…”.

La faccia sulla faccia di nanny.

L’avevi abbracciata tu questa volta, stringendoti a lei, così da averla tra le braccia e così che lei tornasse a stringerti per non avere paura.

Il cuore batteva forte, la testa era vuota di pensieri, le dita cariche di smania perché non era mai accaduto che nanny avesse lasciato la tua casa e neppure te.

Forse sì, ma non lo ricordavi quando era accaduto.

Insomma non era mai accaduto che tu fossi costretta ad accorgerti così a fondo del solitario velo che t’ammantava, tessuto di voci adulte, ordini, impegni, intenzioni.

Forse anche la voce di nanny non era diversa da tutte le altre, forse solo più dolce, come se avesse tentato di parlare a te, o avesse persino lottato perché tu non scomparissi davvero ingoiata da quel velo solitario.

Il giorno dopo sarebbero arrivate in visita alcune cugine di maman.

Maman se ne sarebbe occupata da sola, senza l’aiuto di nanny, perché quelle cugine non erano poi così importanti.

Però avevi sperato non fossero proprio quelle che ogni volta che si avvicinavano ti prendevano la guancia per darti un pizzicotto.

_Se lo fanno ancora, stavolta gli dò un calcio!_

_La devono smettere!_

_Sono grande!_

Il sonno non ne aveva voluto sapere di raccogliere i cocci del piccolo cuore affranto.

La coperta scostata con rabbia.

I piedi a terra, sul pavimento freddo.

Tanto nessuno avrebbe detto nulla.

Hortence non era più lì con te a rimproverarti di tacere che lei voleva dormire.

Già, bella stupida, che adesso non ci sarebbe stato nessuno con cui bisticciare, a cui fare la lingua, che era colpa di tua sorella se nemmeno tu riuscivi a dormire.

_E’ buio…_

_E’ troppo buio._

Avevi scostato le tende della finestra per lasciar entrare le ombre disegnate dalla luna non ancora del tutto tonda ma alta nel cielo.

Nanny aveva detto che non sarebbe tornata da sola.

Gliel’avevi chiesto cosa voleva dire, lei aveva sorriso e aveva detto che avrebbe portato con sé una persona.

“Un nipote…che cos’è un nipote…chi è…è come me?”.

Non avevi mica capito molto di quel giro di parole.

Un bambino, figlio della giovane donna che non c’era più, la figlia di nanny.

Avevi guardato la luna.

Nanny non sarebbe tornata da sola.

_E’ buio…_

_Ed è freddo._

La coperta trascinata giù dal letto e tirata addosso, ti eri avviluppata dentro come in una specie di nido capace di trattenere il tuo stesso calore, unica consolazione al buio.

_Sono sola…_

_Sono una nanerottola di sei anni…_

_Sola..._

  * _§§_



Appallottolata per terra.

Eri rimasta lì, a terra, nelle narici l’odore del legno tirato a lucido con la cera, la superficie calda, a tratti rigata che brillava al raggio di sole sgusciato dalla tenda lasciata aperta.

_Nanny…_

_Devo salutare nanny!_

_Impossibile uscire solo in camiciola e maman chissà dov’è!_

Il sole era appena sorto…

_Faccio ancora in tempo…_

Voci di fuori…

Maman era lì, accanto a nanny, le teneva le mani poi l’abbracciava mentre l’altra guardava verso la casa.

_Sono sicura che mi cerca, che vuole vedermi._

Le mani a battere contro i vetri…

_Sono qui!_

_Niente da fare!_

_Nanny!_

La camicia infilata e ficcata nei calzoncini…

Le dannate calzette…

Niente…

_Non riesco a metterle!_

_Che nanerottola sono!_

Le orecchie si erano colmate dei colpi degli zoccoli sulla ghiaia, rimestare di sassi, passi che ripercorrevano i gradini dell’entrata principale.

_Se maman mi vede mi farà tornare in camera._

Avevi inforcato le scale, i gradini ad uno ad uno, pestati in fretta, i piedi erano piccoli e le gambette ancora corte e nelle orecchie la carrozza che si allontanava e singoli ticchettii.

Stava iniziando a piovere…

_Nanny!_

La porta che dava sulla torre in alto spinta a fatica…

Senza finestre, dalle aperture si poteva spaziare con lo sguardo, fin quasi oltre le colline. Da una parte c’era quel grande edificio, spesso illuminato di notte.

Versailles, aveva detto tuo padre, prendendoti in braccio perché da sola arrivavi a mala pena al limite della balaustra.

_Ma sono davvero una nanerottola!_

_Non riesco neppure a guardare oltre…_

Un respiro dopo l’altro per calmare il cuore impazzito mentre gli occhi si velavano al pensiero di non essere riuscita a salutare nanny.

_Tanto torna…me l’ha promesso. E non sarà sola._

_Non importa, basta che torni!_

Eri rimasta lì, ad ascoltare le gocce di pioggia che tagliavano l’aria ancora fredda della stagione che a poco a poco s’insinuava come una melodia temperata e lieve che volge al crescendo dei colori e del calore della primavera.

La cucina era vuota.

Quando nanny andava al mercato oppure in città per acquistare stoffe, di solito le aiutanti si sollazzavano ad attardarsi a chiacchierare attorno al lavatoio, nella dispensa, le mani a gesticolare ridicole moine come donne in età da marito.

Maman non è capace di dare ordini. E’ sempre timorosa di sbagliare tono, d’essere troppo imperiosa o poco gentile.

Così alla fine tutti si erano dimenticati di te e tu eri rimasta da sola in cucina, la tazza di latte appena scaldato e quattro biscotti avanzati dall’infornata del giorno prima.

Nessun particolare profumo, rumori ovattati, anche se presto tutti avrebbero cominciato ad agitarsi perché quella sera erano attese le cugine di maman.

Hortence e Josephine erano già davanti allo specchio a scegliere i vestiti più adatti.

_Io non ho scelta, la giacchetta di velluto e le stupide calzette di seta che t’impicciano, forse una specie di cravattino che ti farà soffocare._

Il precettore aveva attaccato a spiegare la terza coniugazione latina…

Uno sbadiglio…

_Ho sonno!_

Le ombre della primavera…

Erano strane…

S’insinuavano guardinghe ed ampie attraverso le foglie ancora piccole.

Sembravano ingoiare i passi…

Una corsa a perdifiato lungo la strada che porta al limitare del giardino e poi ancora fuori…

Nelle orecchie gli strilli della povera giovane che maman ti aveva messo alle calcagna perché non ti cacciassi nei guai.

_Che m’importa!_

_Sono sola…_

_Posso fare ciò che voglio!_

_Sono sola…_

Sotto le suole degli stivaletti crepitava il manto di foglie secche, il bosco muto e freddo, ancora mezzo addormentato, avvolgeva i passi solitari e raminghi.

Anche se ad ascoltare bene, si sarebbe potuta scorgere qualche ranocchia che s’azzardava a mettere fuori il muso per annusare l’odore della bella stagione o i voli ronzanti degl’insetti più temerari…

Nel silenzio solo il frusciare del vento tra i rami, stecchi morti ed inutili…

Il battito veloce del cuore…

L’aria sulla faccia…

_Sono sola…_

_Se riuscissi a trovare una rana una potrei portarla alla cena di stasera!_

_Ma se poi quella si mette a saltare…_

_Così magari quelle cornacchie di cugine mi lascerebbero in pace._

_Non si può…_

_Mio padre non me la farebbe passare liscia._

Le gambe a penzoloni ondeggiavano ritmicamente, in maniera forsennata.

Non era noia, era proprio disgusto.

Ti avevano ordinato di stare seduta, in attesa che le ospiti avessero finito di salutare le tue sorelle e consegnato i doni portati per la visita.

“E dov’è…il più piccolo?”.

_Ecco ci siamo…_

Eri una femmina…

Ma per tutti eri un maschio…

Era questo che non comprendevi.

Eri scivolata giù dalla sedia, per metterti ritta, in piedi, sull’attenti, quasi come un piccolo soldato.

Peccato non aver trovato nessuna ranocchia.

Se fosse finta sul pavimento…

Tre passi ed eri giunta davanti alle cugine.

Avevi osservato gli sguardi stupiti…

Una aveva allungato la mano…

_Non t’azzardare!_

Fingeva la dama incipriata…

Aveva scompigliato i riccioli che nessuno aveva mai osato ripiegare nel ferro d’acconciatura.

_Mio padre non vuole…_

_Per fortuna…_

_Sarò anche una femmina…_

_Ma guai a chi tocca i miei capelli!_

Ma non avevi avuto scampo.

La cugina impicciona si era chinata un poco e poi ti aveva allungato una specie di libretto…

Avevi letto a stento le lettere sulla copertina.

Era uno spartito…

_Il clavicembalo ben temperato, Johan Sebastian Bach..._

_Ma è difficile…_

Avevi allungato le dita timorose per prenderlo, quello era il dono per te, ed ecco che la megera t’aveva afferrato la guancia, pizzicandola.

Non ti eri potuta sottrarre…

Ti era appena stato fatto un dono e quel pizzicotto carpito con l’inganno era una specie di pegno ch’eri stata costretta a concedere come ringraziamento.

La guancia ti faceva male un po’ male.

“Sei davvero un bel bambino! Tuo padre deve essere molto orgoglioso di te! Perché non ci suoni qualcosa?”.

_Non riesco a pensare a nulla…_

_Non so che rispondere…_

_E’ uno spartito strano…_

_All’inizio c’è una sola mano ma poi diventano due…_

_Non ho ancora iniziato ad usare entrambe le mani…_

La gola s’era stretta.

_Farò una brutta figura e mio padre non sarà affatto orgoglioso di me…_

Ti eri seduta sullo sgabello, avevi appoggiato la mano destra ai tasti, gli occhi incollati alle righe che avevano preso a danzare, proprio come fossero stati semini di fiori di Tarassaco sospinti dal vento.

Qualche nota intonata era uscita timorosa ma la seconda mano era rimasta in grembo.

Così anche quella lacrima era rimasta appesa nella gola, mentre un tiepido applauso interrompeva l’esibizione stentata.

Maman ti aveva fatto scendere e ti aveva sistemato la giacchetta ed accarezzato i riccioli.

L’avevi guardata e nel fondo degli occhi blu come il cielo d’estate avevi scorto l’ombra della nuvola bianca che annuncia il primo temporale.

“Verrai dopo?”.

“Sì, però ora mettiti a letto…”.

Maman non era venuta, l’avevi attesa sveglia, nel grande letto vuoto, fino a quando le dita non avevano cominciato a muoversi da sole, come spinte a cercare immaginari raggi di sole a cui scaldarsi e da cui ripararsi.

La stanza era buia.

_Sono sola…_

Di nuovo, non c’era stato verso di dormire e così avevi pensato a nanny ed alle sue parole.

Non sarebbe tornata da sola…

Di nuovo, eri scivolata giù dal letto, a terra, trascinandoti dietro le coperte.

Questa volta eri rimasta seduta lì, sul pavimento, la coperta tirata su, fin sulla faccia mentre i piedi erano liberi e nudi.

Così, con la luna più brillante e piena della sera precedente ad insinuarsi a disegnare ombre pallide sul pavimento, avevi preso a scrutare prima le mani, le dita lunghe, e poi i tuoi piedi.

Aprire le dita delle mani più che potevi, e poi quelle dei piedi, tendendo i muscoli e tirando a più non posso, così da allargarle, che chissà forse anche la faccia avrebbe preso quella strana espressione, come quando ti ficcavi le mani in bocca per allargarla a più non posso e mostrare i nuovi dentini a nanny.

Poi le dita si rilassavano e le mani e i piedi ritornavano a galleggiare nella coltre scura.

Ti eri addormentata così, ad osservare le mani e i piedi.

Le dita aperte e chiuse…

La faccia tirata e smorta…

Il cuore che rimbombava calmo e veloce nel petto.

_E’ buio…_

_Sono sola…_

  * _§§_



Le dita strette alla giacchetta, era freddo.

Un’altra giornata trascorsa a correre indisturbata per la casa.

Maman se n’era andata.

Non era venuta a darti nessun bacio della buonanotte.

Se fosse stato così non ti saresti risvegliata sul pavimento, di nuovo avviluppata nella coperta, i piedi scoperti, ad osservare la luce del giorno inondare gli occhi e la stanza.

Geografia…

Matematica…

Musica…

Avevi mangiato di nuovo sola, il tavolo ampio della sala apparecchiato solo per te, dal lato corto.

La zuppa fumante servita nel piatto di porcellana…

L’acqua…

Un poco di pane…

_Via…_

Quella giornata era stata limpida e lieve…

Avevi iniziato a correre e a saltare, ondeggiare…

Come fossi stata davvero il fiore d’un soffione di Tarassaco, una piccola nuvola che si lasciava trasportare ovunque avesse voluto il vento, fluttuante e leggero a ricamare oscuri percorsi e voli radenti ed alti.

Non eri ancora una rosa…

Forse una di quelle selvatiche, tenace, solitaria, pochi petali, il sentore appena accennato…

Una macchia colorata nei meandri della selva scura e selvaggia.

_Sono sola…_

Nel cuore nessun pensiero, nessuna melodia, nessuna parola, nessuna voce oltre la tua che risuonava nelle stanze ampie e silenziose.

Un altro giorno…

Nella stanza in ombra, distesa a terra, avevi tirato fuori i cubi di legno con cui costruire torri e recinti, da mettere in fila e far saltare in aria con un colpo di rabbia, al culmine della disarmonica solitudine, senza una voce che non fosse la tua, senza un pensiero che fosse il tuo.

Lo scarrocciare delle ruote sulla ghiaia…

Il segnale della partenza o del ritorno di qualcuno…

_Nanny…_

Le mani alla finestra, le domestiche sgusciate fuori, i grembiuli al vento come nuvole fluttuanti nel meriggio d’estate, gli abbracci…

Gli occhi ficcati lì…

Nanny aveva detto che non sarebbe tornata da sola…

Gli occhi a quello che pareva davvero un moccioso come te…

Il balzo del cuore…

Subitaneo, istantaneo, muto…

Il cuore era saltato su, in gola, come un ranocchio dispettoso che non vuole farsi prendere e tenta di fuggire, per continuare a balzare qua e là indisturbato e beffardo.

Tu eri una bambina…

Ma eri anche un maschio…

Chiunque fosse quell’altro…

Era…

Una specie di piroetta ed eri già fuori, sullo scalone, non senza aver afferrato le tue spade, quelle italiane che tuo padre aveva fatto forgiare per te.

Che diavolo avrebbe potuto offrire al nuovo arrivato una bambina che vestiva come un maschio e non aveva idea di come s’accogliessero gli ospiti se non a suon di pizzichi sulle guance come facevano le cugine di maman!?

Il passo spedito eppure il cuore gorgogliava stranamente, ribolliva di battiti assurdi.

Non avevi mai avuto così tanta paura da quando avevi intuito il senso di chi fossi, un moccioso…

Solo che era una mocciosa.

Non indossavi abiti ampi con merletti e sottogonne, non ti arricciavano i capelli, non ti inchinavi piegando leggermente la gamba ma semplicemente chinandoti un poco in avanti.

_Chi sono?_

Non lo sapevi…

Sapevi solo che eri sola.

Questo era tutto ciò che sapevi di te e tutto ciò che fino a quel momento ti era bastato per vivere.

Le labbra strette, avevi atteso che nanny entrasse e quella un poco stanca ti aveva salutato dal fondo della scala.

E ti aveva mandato un bacio, di nascosto però, perché tuo padre non voleva che nessuno ti baciasse o ti mandasse baci, nemmeno con la mano.

Poi nanny era stata risucchiata dalle servette che le avevano preso i bagagli e l’avevano sospinta via, come una conchiglia che il mare non vuole concedere alla terra e che dunque, con un’onda più intensa, corre a riprendersi per impedire di concedere la sua placida bellezza ad altri.

Eri rimasta lì.

Un passo giù dallo scalone…

L’avevi guardato l’altro, il mocciosetto, il nipote di nanny.

La testa riccia e nera, gli occhi sgranati ed impauriti che spaziavano su, lungo le colonne, fino al soffitto.

Forse non l’aveva mai vista una casa come la tua.

Che importava…

Le dita strette alle spade…

L’avevi guardato, era magro e poco più alto di te.

Alla fine il sobbalzo degli occhi che s’erano incontrati.

Ti era parso davvero strano…

Non aveva fatto inchini, non aveva salutato…

Era proprio sciocco, non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare.

“Il tuo nome…”.

Silenzio…

Forse oltre che sciocco era anche sordo….

“André…André Grandier…”.

Sì, il nome era quello declinato da nanny.

“Allora sei tu? Sei venuto a farmi da compagno di giochi?”.

Chissà che gli avevano detto…

Che eri una femmina?

O un maschio?

Eri vestita come un maschio ma forse quello sapeva ch’eri una bambina e quali giochi avrebbe mai potuto condividere con una mocciosa?

Che importava?

“Mada…mada…”.

Se nemmeno tu sapevi chi eri davvero, come si poteva permettere quel moccioso di deriderti ed appellarti come una dama?!

_Non t’azzardare…_

_Non devi chiamarmi così!_

Era proprio strano quel moccioso, balbettava e pareva spaventato…

Chi si credeva di essere?

Un bel fifone!

Gli avevi tirato l’altra spada, quella uguale alla tua.

Quello pareva spaventato, eppure la mano aveva afferrato la spada, l’aveva stretta…

“Ti dirò per prima una cosa…” – sprezzante come sanno esserlo le mocciose di sei anni – “Quello che voglio non è un compagno di giochi ma di spada!”.

Doveva essere un po’ stupido…

Quello aveva negato, la faccia atterrita…

Ti eri avvicinata, tentando di convincerlo ad uscire…

“Andiamo fuori…presto!”.

Eri sola…

Eri sempre stata sola…

Vivevi di ordini ed impegni.

Credevi che tutto fosse così, ordini, impegni e solitudine.

Anche se non lo sapevi che cos’era la solitudine.

La sensazione inconscia e netta di non avere appigli, di non avere occhi su di te, di avere facoltà d’osservare il mondo da qualsiasi angolazione ma sempre in perfetta solitudine, come se essa fosse parte del tuo stesso essere, di cui era intriso il tuo stesso sangue e di cui erano composti i tuoi stessi muscoli.

Non era mai stato un problema fino a quel momento.

Erano sempre bastati gl’impegni quotidiani, le occhiate delle domestiche, lo sguardo amorevole di maman, il piglio indagatore di tuo padre.

Ognuno aveva il suo posto nella casa e nelle giornate che si susseguivano e attraverso i ruoli degli altri, tu ricavavi il tuo.

Ma tu no.

Tu sapevi solo di essere sola.

Ma in fondo l’inconsapevolezza di ciò che si è, alla fine protegge dal dubbio, difende dalla consapevolezza di chi si è davvero.

Il moccioso era corso via balbettando il nome di sua nonna.

_Che fifone!_

Non aveva mai visto una spada?

Non sapeva combattere?

Gli eri corsa dietro…

Quello era già andato a rifugiarsi tra le sottane di nanny.

Ma che compagno di giochi…

Nanny s’era messa a sgridarlo, gli aveva pure dato uno schiaffo sulla nuca, che non si fosse azzardato a mancarti di rispetto, a non eseguire quelli ch’erano i tuoi ordini.

Così si fa!

_Fifone!_

Era buio.

Nel letto grande e vuoto, ti eri messa ad osservare il soffitto.

La spiegazione ch’era venuta fuori era stata che quel fifone aveva pensato che tu fossi una damina come quelle pettegole delle tue sorelle.

Una damina da riverire e proteggere…

Una rosellina selvatica che rischia di perdere i petali alla prima folata di vento.

_Che scemo!_

Però…

Nanny l’aveva sgridato e l’aveva convinto ad allenarsi con te. Non subito però che il viaggio era stato lungo e André doveva ripulirsi e mangiare e…

Il moccolo della candela…

Questa volta le tende erano rimaste chiuse, anche se la stanza era vuota e faceva un poco più freddo della sera prima.

La luna di fuori era piena e l’alone aveva guidato i passi, giù lungo lo scalone, verso la stanza ch’era stata data ad André.

Non avevi bussato.

Perché avresti dovuto?

André Grandier sarebbe diventato il tuo compagno di giochi.

Ti doveva obbedienza…

Tutto era in ombra, il respiro era lieve, leggero.

Avevi appoggiato la candela sul piccolo comò, così che la luce s’era adagiata sul volto dell’altro, di quel moccioso ch’era lì, addormentato, la faccia umida, i capelli scompigliati.

Ti eri avvicinata e poi avevi voltato la faccia in parallelo alla faccia distesa di André.

Finalmente lo potevi guardare, potevi avvicinarti a qualcuno che non avrebbe strillato cacciandoti via, qualcuno che non sarebbe stato tutto il giorno ad agghindarsi i capelli o a riassettarsi i nastri del corpetto.

Semplicemente, avevi osservato il volto di un bambino, di qualcuno che non eri tu, una specie di sconosciuto _alter ego_ che rimbombava nel cuore senza una ragione precisa.

L’indice s’era allungato, pigiando sulla guancia scoperta, come se l’altro fosse stato una specie di animaletto buffo da studiare e stuzzicare, per vedere se si sarebbe svegliato, ribellandosi all’intrusione un poco molesta.

Nulla da fare…

Dormiva, la faccia un poco corrucciata, come non fosse sereno, come se nemmeno in quel sonno fondo avesse trovato un poco di ristoro alla fatica del viaggio, alla fatica di essere rimasto solo.

Avevi pigiato ancora sulla guancia…

Uno, due, tre volte, sempre più forte.

Un respiro strozzato…

Il povero malcapitato aveva spalancato gli occhi, come avesse visto davvero un fantasma, che la sua faccia per poco non aveva spaventato anche te.

_Che fifone!_

S’era ritratto come la serpe che fugge dal piede che potrebbe calpestarla…

Le coperte trascinate indietro, s’era seduto…

“De…de…desiderate…mademoiselle…in che posso esservi utile?”.

Che davvero avevi sgranato gli occhi di fronte a tanti ossequi…

“Io non sono una madamigella! Lo sai no!? E poi non ti ho detto come mi chiamo…”.

“Cosa…sì…adesso…avete necessità di dirmelo adesso?”.

Non era poi così scemo, il fifone.

La chiosa sottolineava garbatamente una sorta d’evanescente prepotenza da parte della madamigella ch’era piombata lì nel cuore della notte solo per svelare il suo preziosissimo nome.

E anche se la madamigella aveva solo sei anni, era parecchio sensibile alle contestazioni, anche se venivano da un moccioso di un solo anno più grande di lei.

Eri rimasta zitta, lì a tentare di capire se Andrè Grandier non ti stesse prendendo in giro.

Ti pareva d’aver fatto una gentilezza e invece…

“Oscar…François…de Jarjayes…” – scandito bene, che le sillabe lunghe e quasi musicali erano risuonate nel buio della stanza scura.

Era buio…

Non era più freddo.

E nemmeno il buio pareva più così scuro e fondo.

“Oscar…siete…madamigella…Oscar…”.

“Stupido…non devi chiamarmi madamigella…solo Oscar!”.

“Mia nonna mi ha detto che devo chiamarvi così…mi sgriderà se non lo faccio…”.

Un piede pestato a terra…

“Io invece non voglio!”.

La chiosa rintuzzata con piglio asciutto.

Il moccioso s’era stretto le coperte addosso, proprio non capiva più niente.

Come avrebbe fatto a stare accanto a quella specie di bambina insolente che piantava un ordine ogni tre parole pronunciate?

Quasi gli era venuto da piangere…

Era buio…

Non era più freddo.

Era rimasta lì, la gola un po’ chiusa, la faccia piantata al bambino che stava immobile, bianco come un cencio.

“Io…” – all’unisono…

“Prego…” – s’era affrettato André.

“Io sono Oscar…e basta…non devi dire che sono una damigella…”.

“Ma tu sei una femmina?”.

Le labbra serrate…

Un istante di sospensione, come a risalire ai battiti disarmonici e veloci che sempre avevano accompagnato i momenti in cui ti eri fatta quella domanda, nello scorrere delle giornate, nell’affollamento dei doveri e degli incontri, nella solitudine del cielo osservato tra i rami nudi di un bosco d’inverno.

Avevi negato, il cuore in gola, come ad ammettere che finalmente sapeva chi eri perché nessuno ti avrebbe detto chi essere ma quel moccioso te lo stava domandando chi avresti voluto essere.

Forse la questione era tutta lì.

Non tanto sapere chi era lei…

Ma accettare di essere chi sceglieva di essere.

“Io sono Oscar…”.

“Oscar?”.

“Sì, Oscar e basta!”.

Pur di essere Oscar, solo o soprattutto Oscar, pur di trovare un modo di esistere e scegliere come esistere, aveva deciso che andava bene se André l’avesse considerata un maschio.

Era vissuta così, come un maschio e André Grandier sarebbe divenuto un compagno di giochi, un compagno di spada.

Che mai ci avrebbe combinato con un maschio se lei avesse scelto di essere una bambina?

_Era buio…_

L’aria di primavera entrava fredda e preziosa dalle fessure delle imposte.

Ingarbugliava i pensieri, annodava le esistenze, imprimendosi addosso, insinuandosi nella coltre della memoria, velando l’oscura incognita del futuro che i mocciosi non erano in grado di percepire e comprendere.

Un respiro fondo…

André aveva annuito.

Mica poteva contraddire l’altra e poi che necessità ci sarebbe stata d’essere tanto pignoli?

Oscar…

Bastava il nome…

“Domani…verrai con me?”.

“Va bene…che cosa devo fare?”.

Avevi fatto spallucce…

“Niente…devi stare con me…conosco uno stagno dove ci sono le rane. Ti piacciono le rane?”.

La bocca s’era in pochino inarcata…

Insomma…

Alla fine André aveva annuito. Anche le rane potevano andar bene.

Aveva guardato quella specie di mocciosa che s’era declinata come un maschio, che se ne stava lì, al buio, un poco assonnata, la camiciola fin quasi ai piedi scalzi che adesso stavano pigiati uno sull’altro per via del freddo, i riccioletti ad incorniciare la faccia paffuta, gli occhi chiari, appena velati dalla mobile fiammella della candela.

“Ma non devi dormire?”.

“Si…torno nella camera. Di sopra…”.

“Da sola?”.

“Sì, non ho paura!”.

Che importava se la mocciosa non aveva paura…

Era una mocciosa, anche se si chiamava Oscar e non voleva essere appellata madamigella…

Chiunque fosse stata…

“Vuoi che venga con te?”.

D’istinto…

Nel silenzio, gli occhi si erano parlati.

D’istinto…

Nel silenzio André era sceso dal letto, afferrando il moccolo della candela per fare luce sulla via del ritorno.

“Ma poi tu non hai paura a tornare indietro da solo?”.

Per essere una mocciosa aveva la lingua lunga e riusciva ad essere perspicace e insolente e sciocca e furba al tempo stesso.

Sì, un poco André avrebbe avuto paura che la casa era enorme e le stanze sconosciute e non sapeva come avrebbe fatto…

Il silenzio del moccioso…

La porta della camera al piano superiore appena dischiusa.

Il cigolio era risuonato sinistro perdendosi nel corridoio buio e freddo.

“Se vuoi puoi restare qui…”.

L’altro aveva trattenuto il respiro.

Si era ritrovato improvvisamente solo, avvinto da quella sorta di bozzolo nero e viscido, la gola chiusa, incapace di piangere, come avesse avuto una spina proprio ficcata lì, a pungere nei momenti più impensati.

La voce un poco sospesa dell’altra, come intimidita dal possibile rifiuto, era risuonata nel buio, era rimbalzata addosso, aveva frantumato il guscio, a rivelare il pianto intrappolato.

“Che…no…mia nonna…non vuole…mi sgriderà…no…” – timido…

“Glielo dico io di non arrabbiarsi…se tiriamo le tende domani mattina entrerà la luce e tu farai in tempo a svegliarti e a tornare di sotto…”.

Era buio…

Dentro e fuori…

Ma forse il buio non era più così scuro ed il vuoto dell’esistenza non così spaventoso.

Il pigolio basso della tenera congiura era risuonato ancora per qualche istante, giusto il tempo di orchestrare la scelta delle sistemazioni, come se la camera fosse stata un bosco incantato e i due esploratori avessero avuto necessità d’attraversarlo per giungere all’agognata salvezza.

Era buio…

Le tende erano rimaste immancabilmente chiuse.

Così nessun beffardo raggio di sole s’era fatto strada al mattino, a disturbare il sonno, a risvegliare i sensi, a mettere in allerta i fuggiaschi.

Lo strattone…

Il cuore in gola…

Madame Glacé era inorridita allo scenario che s’era ritrovata sotto gli occhi, quando aveva tirato le tende.

Il letto era vuoto, le coperte trascinate nell’angolo del divanetto.

Il moccioso raggomitolato in un lembo di coperta, bello disteso sopra.

L’altra…

Raggomitolata a terra, avvolta nell’altro lembo di palandrana.

Che nanny l’aveva preso per un orecchio il nipote e quello s’era risvegliato terrorizzato, cacciando uno strillo.

L’altra s’era svegliata anche lei ma anche se ci aveva provato a dire a nanny che era colpa sua…

Nanny se l’era trascinato via il nipote, sputando severa ch’era inaudito che un giovanotto si fosse permesso di addormentarsi sul divanetto della stanza d’una madamigella!

Ma come…

Adesso il moccioso era di nuovo una madamigella!

Eri rimasta lì, in piedi, scalza, un poco atterrita dal brusco risveglio, il cuore aveva preso a battere forte, come se l’avesse fatto per la prima volta.

Nella testa nessun pensiero, se non la fonda sensazione di sé, parte di un tutto, indistinto ed indistinguibile, che però adesso aveva iniziato a prendere una forma tutta sua, distinta e nuova, quasi a staccarsi da quel tutto, per divenire _altra_ , riflessa nell’effige dell’amico, finalmente ed eternamente racchiusa nella sua voce, accarezzata e libera nell’esistenza dell’altro.

Divenivi Oscar, te stessa, senza sapere bene ancora chi fossi davvero, plasmata dall’essenza dell’altro, dalla sua solitudine, dalla sua forza.

Diversa, unica e consapevole.

Non era più buio…

Anche se quella notte, ti eri ritrovata di nuovo a dormire da sola.

Non era più importante.

La solitudine della notte mitigata dalla struggente solitudine dell’altro…

La solitudine d’una corsa a perdifiato, in un prato d’estate, e poi il tuffo a nascondersi in mezzo all’erba alta…

La solitudine di una parata a cavallo, in mezzo alla folla, e le ronde attraverso i sentieri istoriati di Versailles e le oscure strade di Parigi…

La solitudine di un volteggio tra le braccia di un uomo, irriconoscibile e non riconosciuta, nello stupore di un battito sospeso capace di abbracciare solo amicizia…

La solitudine di un amore che attraversa gli anni, silenzioso e caparbio…

La solitudine della rabbia che spezza gl’intenti e divide le esistenze…

La solitudine di una carezza che intona una eco di amore ed un canto di morte, nel profondo delle viscere, nell’essenza più fonda, nel luogo ove la mente si ritrova immobile, spaventata dalla propria caduta nell’inevitabile follia dell’amore.

La solitudine sferza i muscoli…

_E’ buio…_

_E’ dannatamente buio…_

Il suono delle pallottole s’abbatte sui pensieri, stracciandoli, riducendoli in frammentati ricordi, struggente consapevolezza d’inevitabile abbandono.

Allarghi un poco le mani.

Non sei neppure riuscita a lavarle.

Non hai voluto…

La pelle dei palmi è secca, sporca, tira inesorabilmente, contratta da materia scura, densa, a tratti implacabilmente nera.

Le tue mani…

Appoggiate al petto, a raccogliere il battito del cuore, ritmato e lento.

Il destino beffardo ti ha concesso di ascoltarlo ed esso è ancora lì, inciso nella mente, come se lui fosse ancora lì, davanti a te, vivo.

_E’ buio…_

_Sono sola…_

Si dissolve il concerto di ronzii, l’ondeggiare cauto delle erbe selvatiche, l’odore di menta ed acqua marcia.

S’innalza il crepitare immacolato delle poche fiammelle accese, disposte ad incoronare l’effige di Notre Dame, ad illuminare a mala pena le pieghe marmoree del vestito, il viso pallido, il sorriso appena accennato.

Notre Dame sorride…

La consolazione dell’amore eterno che accoglie la morte…

L’aria è intrisa del sentore dolce delle rose.

_E’ buio…_

_Sono sola…_

Lo sguardo a fissare la nuda pietra, a terra, ricamata dalle volute di fumo dei bracieri accesi, ombre che danzano sui muri sbrecciati di angoli ormai inesistenti.

_Piangere…_

_Vorrei piangere…_

_Non ci riesco…_

_Sono di nuovo sola…_

E’ tutto ciò che riesci ad immaginare, a trattenere…

Una sorta di pensiero intriso di puro egoismo che solo ed unico, adesso, ti tiene ancora in vita.

_E’ buio…_

_Non sono più una nanerottola…_

_Non sono più nemmeno una bambina…_

Le mani aperte di nuovo ad osservare le grinze della pelle…

Aperte e chiuse…

In esse è racchiuso il battito del suo cuore…

In esse hai trattenuto il lieve fremere dei muscoli, inebriati dal tocco, ammansiti dal vergine stupore…

In esse è racchiusa una eco divenuta lentamente muta mentre la vita giungeva alla fine e la mente rincorreva la notte, lo sguardo, il bacio, ormai perduti per sempre.

_Sono…_

_Oscar…_

I pugni stretti a raccogliere l’impietosa rabbia, stringere il nulla, trattenere la luce opaca del suo sguardo…

_Sono solo…_

_Oscar…_

Nella testa nessun pensiero, se non la fonda sensazione di sé, che ridiveniva parte di un tutto, indistinto ed indistinguibile, mentre il riflesso di sé svaniva, si perdeva il corpo ormai libero dalla carezza della voce.

Eri di nuovo prigioniera della tua esistenza…

Plasmata dall’assenza di André…

Era di nuovo buio…

Lo sguardo avanti a sé…

Il viso accanto al suo volto disteso, mentre lui pareva osservare il cielo, l’unico occhio un poco dischiuso, ormai incapace di muoversi.

Il corpo stravolto dalla stanchezza, le mani abbandonate ai fianchi, anch’esse rosse e sporche.

Il corpo che avevi amato, concedendogli d’essere parte di te…

Il corpo che ti aveva amato, concedendoti d’essere parte di sé…

“Il sole…il sole sta calando…vero Oscar?”.

Tutto era diventato buio…

Te lo aveva chiesto perché tutto era diventato buio, all’improvviso, anche se il tramonto ornava le facciate più alte degli edifici, riflettendosi nei vetri, brillando variopinto entro la volta del cielo.

“La battaglia è finita…non senti più gli spari…vero?”.

L’avevi guardato…

Avevi compreso che tutto era diventato buio dentro il suo sguardo, anche se avresti voluto che ti avesse guardato, anche se avresti voluto che il suo sguardo si fosse posato su di te, ancora una volta, come l’avevi impresso nei tuoi stessi occhi, mentre ti aveva amato piano, entrando piano, accarezzando lieve la pelle, baciando il viso, raccogliendo le lacrime ed il dolore di una vita vissuta all’ombra dell’amore.

André era scivolato nella notte fonda ed assoluta, quelle in cui il sole non sarebbe mai più risorto.

A nulla sarebbe servito scostare immaginarie tende d’una solitaria finestra, per lasciar entrare i pietosi raggi d’una luna immobile.

“Sento i piccioni che tornano nei loro nidi…”.

Ti ha amato, muto e struggente, innervato di solitario dissenso, scavando nel fondo dell’esistenza, fino a quando non ha scorto il bagliore dell’anima…

Ed è vissuto per te, ancora un poco di tempo, sfidando la morte che avrebbe voluto fare giustizia del suo destino in un istante, per sfiorarti e tenerti con sé.

Ancora una volta, una volta soltanto.

_E’ buio…_

_Sono sola…_

“Che cosa c’è Oscar? Perché stai piangendo?”.

“André…ti prego…sposami…”.

E’ vissuto per te, ancora qualche istante, per ascoltare le tue lacrime silenziose…

Allora non hai detto altro, non hai chiesto altro, null’altro avresti potuto osare chiedere al tempo che volgeva al termine, null’altro avresti potuto offrirgli che te stessa.

“Quando la battaglia sarà finita, portami in una piccola chiesa, da qualche parte, sposami…e promettimi davanti a Dio che io sarò tua moglie…”.

“Certo…lo farò Oscar….lo farò…”.

_E’ buio…_

_Sono di nuovo sola…_

Lacrime nere sgorgano inevitabili…

_Non sono più una bambina…_

_Sono solo Oscar adesso._

_Sono sola…_

“Oscar…perché…perché stai piangendo? Sto morendo?”.

“Che cosa stai dicendo? André…”.

“Sì…non posso…tutto inzia ora…il nostro amore…l’avvento di una nuova era…tutto sta iniziando ora…non posso morire adesso…”.

Lacrime di rabbia e pietà…

Tutto cominciava e tutto finiva lì…

“Non voglio morire…”.

Nel volgere di quella sera, le parole erano sgorgate lievi, sussulti ritmati ad osservare il tempo che sarebbe stato, quello in cui saresti vissuta libera, di essere e di amare.

La voce aveva implorato al cuore di vivere…

“Quando saremo ad Arras…guarderemo il tramonto assieme…un tramonto bellissimo…ascoltando la benedizione di essere nati per incontraci e vivere l’uno per l’altra…”.

Non hai avuto risposta.

Tutto ridiviene silenzioso e buio.

L’esistenza di nuovo nuda, svuotata del sogno interrotto.

Le mani si chiudono, i passi scompaiono a cercare di sopravvivere al baratro della propria essenza.

_E’ buio…_

_Sono solo Oscar adesso, ciò che ho sempre voluto essere._


End file.
